


believe in love

by artificialmelody



Series: feelings are chemicals [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, TW: drinking, roommate au, scyvie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmelody/pseuds/artificialmelody
Summary: A small sentence, ''I love you'' couldn't come of Scarlet's mouth - seems like alcohol would do the job for her on that night.In which Scarlet gets drunk and tells Yvie she loves her.





	believe in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chachkisalpaca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachkisalpaca/gifts).



> ''Okay just a cute lil idea because I thought this one up and I think you’d defo do it justice if you wanted to write it!! Cute drunk Scarlet ‘accidentally’ telling Yvie she loves her after they’ve been dating a short while'' I took this request for writing this, thanks to anon on tumblr xx  
> This is also a birthday gift to @ chachkisalpaca, the scyvie queen and one of my best friends. HAPPY BDAY ZYAZYAN I LOVE YOU YOU'RE BETTER THAN SCARLET AND YVIE TOGETHER AND DESERVES THE WHOLE WORLD  
> now, stay with the fic:

The way to Scarlet and Yvie’s apartment was usually short; it was nearby the campus so short walking meant more time snuggling each other and being cheesy together. Yvie was foolishly smiling to Scarlet’s passionate emerald eyes mesmerized by the colors in the sky, even if she gave her zero attention, it was a moment she had with her - Scarlet Envy would never let herself look like a fool for a sunset in front of others, but in front of Yvie she seemed to be more loose, to be herself, to not care about the others and to keep her firm, confident stance all the time - it was like Yvie set her free. 

Frequenting the Fashion Institute of Technology could be fancy, splendid - in fancy words like the place - challenging, a unique experience, but most of all it was one thing: exhausting. It was finals week, so all they could do was study to pass their exams and finish their projects. Finally Friday came, and they were walking home before the last exam. On that week the walking home time was basically the only time they had together, since all they could do was to study, cry, and stress over everything. 

Even if they lived in the same place, if you entered Scarlet and Yvie’s flat you would see Scarlet’s hair messy all over and her tears trying to learn the damn history of fashion, and her girlfriend probably yelling in their room because of her unfinished project - Scarlet knew what that meant for Yvie. It was funny, even if on some of the past days they got to be fond with each other, it was very marked with the stress - but they could always cuddle at night or walk home together watching the sunset, it was their moment, and Scarlet would kill for having it every day.

All that stress made Scarlet look like Regina George, but the college and gay edition - or even worse, who knows? She knew she was the baddest bitch around, and that she didn’t need that mask to be around others, but in many ways she could only let off her guard with Yvie - it was like her girlfriend had some kind of magic on her. Yvie was magnetic, every time they were together she could feel the undeniable chemistry around them, connecting them like an invisible tie - since they met, and now, they were meant to be. 

And they survived finals together, and even if it made Scarlet - probably make a lot of people - want to burst into the sun with her excessive confidence around, it helped her.- She had little difficulty in the exams, and she knew Miss Visage loved the dress she sewed - a new thing in the air, since Miss Visage always hated her designs. All of that also thanks to Yvie, for always being there to walk home with her, or to give her random cuddles at night and quick kisses in the morning, even if she knew she was too worried or didn’t have time for that. 

Scarlet and Yvie were in that so-called honeymoon period of the relationship, where they rarely had disagreements and fights - they never fought to say it exactly - but also were an immature couple; immature and in love, but they couldn’t say it to each other because that three little words sentence held them back. Saying ‘’I love you’’ was terrifying, even if they felt it they couldn’t say it. Welcome to the honeymoon. 

‘’Home sweet home,’’ Yvie sighed when she finally got to the door of their apartment, looking for her keys. ‘’I can’t believe we are at peace now’’

‘’We are, finally.’’ Scarlet let out a laugh. ‘’Finally alone,’’ she joked, like one of those lines people say when they leave their wedding. ‘’Pick me up bridal style, Yvie. Yvie, pretty please?’’ 

Suddenly Scarlet was in Yvie’s strong arms, smiling convinced. She knew Yvie would do that - that stupid, ridiculous thing Scarlet joked about, it was so dumb yet so cute. It made butterflies say hello to Scarlet’s stomach, imagining how would it be if Yvie was picking her up as her real bride in their real new place. 

Yvie placed her on the couch very delicately, with the touch of a feather. Scarlet couldn’t help looking at her, she loved her; it could not be said - not right now, it was too early, they were too immature for such things. 

‘’Here you are, Mrs. Oddly, how are you feeling?’’

Scarlet burst in a laugh: ‘’I’d rather take the name ‘Oddly’ than ‘Bridges,’ even if it’s not your real surname.’’

‘’Well, it’s just the mean name people call me for being weird, Yvie Oddly, and now you are weird too, Scarlet Oddly.’’

‘’...Or you can be Yvie Envy’’ 

‘’Uh, classy! It makes a funny sound when you say it.’’ She took a seat at Scarlet’s side. ‘’We can be weird and envious.’’

‘’It’s not like we are getting married anyways, bitch, we are poor.’’ Scarlet joked, but it was true. She would love to be Yvie’s wife someday, but they were barely in their first year of college, and money was taboo in that house - as broke college students, they didn’t have it. 

‘’True true. Damn, do you think it’s too cheesy to think about marriage when we just started dating?’’

‘’Yes, but it’s with me so it’s allowed because honestly, who wouldn’t want to marry this goddess?’’ Scarlet blinked. 

Yvie’s soft sigh indicated that she agreed with Scarlet. She told her multiple times she thought it was cute that she was so confident when she knew how soft she was inside. It was incredible how Yvie was so unique, and told her such little intimate things with only a soft sigh, and her hands in her hair, contemplating the little things they had and the big things they could have in the future. Was it love? Scarlet really felt it, but the words never learned how to come out of her mouth; she wondered if in the future, these words would come. 

‘’We haven’t been together like this in a while…’’ Yvie kissed her forehead ‘’I was so stressed, I’m sorry.’’

‘’Yvie, you stupid bitch, I-’’ Damn, she was smiling like a fool and ready to say it. ‘’I… I think you don’t need to be sorry, duh. I mean… W-we were both busy bitches, both stressed.’’ She shuddered, trying to disguise the fact that words almost found their way. 

‘’Are you okay, Scar?’’ 

‘’Yes I am, I just don’t like to see you blaming yourself.’’ 

‘’You surely liked it when I blamed myself for being so dumb over you when we met

‘’It was different!’’ Scarlet stamped her feet. ‘’I was showing you I liked you all that time, and you were like ‘we are gal pals’ and kissed another girl.’’ She pouted.

Their story was very funny to look at, a true cliché to remember. Yvie was looking for a roommate, and Scarlet was very broke, so she rented her place. Not so far ago, they started to live together and fell in love - both of them had crushes on each other - it was pathetically sweet. Yvie was too blind to realize Scarlet’s signs - the girl always was so energetic and confident, she couldn’t bear Yvie seeming to reject her, even if she was just clueless. In the end, they realized they liked each other, and now they weren’t just ‘gal pals’ as Yvie used to say. 

Not so long ago, but it seemed like a while. She felt like she could spend all her eternities with Yvie, so the memories from early times seemed to be on another century. Was time a thing anyway? Yvie taught her how to question, so time was fake when they were together. The damn words wanted to come out again, she couldn’t let them. No matter how incredibly magnetic Yvie was, she couldn’t tell her she loved her with all her heart - even in such a short amount of time being in love together, she was in love with her. 

Yvie kissed her pout. ‘’I’m not dumb Yvie anymore I promise.’’ She raised her hand. ‘’I solemnly swear to be very gay for Scarlet Envy and realize she is very gay for me.’’

Scarlet cackled so loud, Yvie always knew how to make her laugh. 

‘’What do you wanna do tonight, Scar? We need to celebrate the end of finals.’’

‘’Mmm, I would suggest clubbing.’’ 

‘’I thought you were like an old lady. Old ladies don’t like clubbing,’’ Yvie mocked.

‘’But I’m still eighteen. Shut up, I want alcohol and to dance with my Yvie Yvie all night.’’ Scarlet crossed her arms, pouting again. 

‘’God, you are so perfect I can’t even.’’ Yvie laughed.

‘’Are you sure you wanna see me drunk again, Yvie? Last time was…’’ 

‘’Yes, don’t drink too much, or get in any cat fights, please. I have to take care of baby don’t I?’’

‘’Bold of you to assume I’m the baby, you’re my baby, and my bitch!’’

Yvie shook her head laughing. ‘’Baby, you’re baby.’’

All that cheesiness would normally make Scarlet want to puke, but it was with Yvie, and somehow all of that became original and unique just as she was. 

‘’I’m going to shower, baby.’’ Scarlet realized how sweaty she was - thanks to New York’s burning hot sun - and hopped in the shower first before Yvie, but her girlfriend had other plans.

‘’We can save water.’’ Yvie got her towel in her hands as Scarlet gave her a suggestive smile. ‘’Hey! I’m serious, I swear I didn’t-’’

‘’But I did.’’ She smiled.

‘’Nasty!’’ 

‘’I am!’’ She pressed Yvie against the bathroom door and kissed her lips softly. ‘’And you’re baby.’’ 

‘’Damn.’’

‘’And my bitch.’’

Yvie couldn’t help laughing, Scarlet didn’t think it was funny for the moment - but with Yvie it was always like this, sweetly unpredictable. 

[...]

‘’Do I always need to say you look stunning?’’ Scarlet commented when Yvie entered the living room in a dark red long sleeve short dress and long leather black boots that matched the beret she had in her head. ‘’I never get tired of saying it, gods.’’ 

It was true, the shades of night that came from their window made Yvie look like a true goddess. The pale moonlight lighting her glowing black eyes, Scarlet always thought they were so expressive, so beautiful - people vangloried blue and green eyes, but black eyes as Yvie’s were a deep ocean in the dark, a night sky full of stars, Scarlet wanted to get lost in them. Her stance was so beautiful, the way her full perfect lips curved in a smile, that girl could take all her ‘’I love yous’’ if she wanted to. 

‘’And I’ll say you and your party dress are prettier than all the wonders in the world or some shit.’’

‘’Shut up. I look good as always, but like a basic ho compared to you.’’ Scarlet looked down to her sparkly silver cocktail dress, and matching stilettos - she was glowing like the moon, but the moon was nothing without her night sky. 

‘’Bitch, you look so cute, I can’t even- You got me speechless.’’

‘’Oh, okay if you wanna stop being wrong, our Uber arrived.’’

Of all the Uber drivers they ever got, this one was a tragic character. The girl kept whining about a girl she loved to Scarlet and Yvie, telling them how lucky they were to have each other and that none of them got away. Scarlet’s nosy instinct really wanted to ask what happened, but Yvie scolded her with the eyes - considering that their driver was almost crying, it wasn’t the best of the ideas. 

It must be such a painful thing to lose somebody you love and live every day with this on your back - the person in your head, the dreams you used to share in the air… She was scared to tell Yvie she loved her, because like that sad Uber driver, she could lose the love of her life. 

But now she had another thing to worry about: alcohol. Scarlet loved to drink, she liked the way she got when she was drunk: loose, free. She was about to run to the bar, but Yvie got on her way. 

‘’Poor girl, Alaska, should we give her five stars?’’

‘’She’s trying, I wouldn’t know what to do if I lost you.’’ Scarlet let out, and then realized what she just said and covered her mouth ‘’I mean-’’

‘’Shhh, you won’t. Why would you babes?’’ She patted her shoulder.

‘’Mmm, nevermind.’’ She bit her lip, telling Yvie she loved her in that moment would be very… She didn’t want to end up like Alaska anyways. 

Nothing was holding her back now to get her first drink and go to the dancefloor. The club lights accentuated her figure, and Yvie’s as well - she looked like a real goddess on the dancefloor. In one instant it was like there was nobody there: just Scarlet and Yvie, dancing together to the blasting music. Scarlet wasn’t the best dancer, she was - in nice words - awkward. But what were judgmental looks when her girlfriend was looking at her and smiling like a fool? 

The moves were invented, awkward, and foolish but she was loving every second of it. Yvie knew how to dance, but she was trying to do Scarlet’s moves no matter how dumb they were - which resulted in a laugh. Scarlet realized on her third or fourth drink that she was kind of drunk.

Numbed by the music, letting her body take them, suddenly they looked like one. The club smelled like alcohol and a mix of perfumes, but all she could smell was Yvie’s sweet roses perfume; the lights were blinding, colorful, and a lot of people were there, but all she could see was Yvie; all she could want was Yvie, and no music was sweeter than Yvie’s laugh to Scarlet awkwardly trying to dance.

‘’Go easy,’’ Yvie said ‘’Don’t drink too much.’’ But it was useless, Scarlet had those words in her guts, the three letter sentence was there since the day started and she thought alcohol would help her to not say it. For one moment, Yvie lost control over her girlfriend, now Scarlet was walking in the club, though the crowd, loud music, annoying mix of fragrances, and blinding colorful lights. People were utterly confused by the drunk girl, but all she wanted to do was to awkwardly dance, and forget her love for Yvie trying to escape from her throat.

By her sixth drink, everything was a blur, and she couldn’t even find where Yvie was. She could only hear her voice in the background, loudly yelling her name, looking for her. Scarlet was incapable of following that voice, she knew that she would tell her she loved her if she did. 

‘’I found you! Jesus, I said to go easy.’’ And the blur she saw now was very charming… Yvie. 

‘’Yvie I-’’ It was coming, drinking was a terrible idea. 

‘’Fuck, I said to not drink this much. I was scared worried about you!’’

‘’Sorry baby I- You’re so beautifuuuuul. I’m a loser, loose loser!’’ Words made no sense right now. 

‘’No, no drunk babbling this time.’’

‘’When did you became Miss Del Rio, that’s so funny.’’ Scarlet booped her nose. ‘’Oooooold’’

‘’God, let’s go home!’’

Yvie seemed angry and didn’t say anything in the whole way home. Scarlet had this awful feeling that she disappointed her Her head was spinning but the guilt was still there penetrating her mind. 

‘’Sorry,’’ Scarlet mumbled in the car, with her head buried in Yvie’s shoulder, tears in the corner of her eyes. 

‘’Shhh shhh, it’s okay. I can’t be mad at you! Sorry for acting like bitchy old lady Miss Del Rio.’’ She kissed her forehead. ‘’I just got so worried, you have no idea.’’

‘’I wonder if Adore has to handle that all the time.’’

‘’A lot, babe, a lot, trust me. She parties a lot and Del Rio is… Old.’’

‘’We partieeed, and celebrateeeed!’’

‘’Damn right we did.’’ Yvie laughed, her laugh was music to Scarlet’s ears in that situation. 

The elevator was broken, luckily they lived on the second floor and the stairs weren’t too tricky for drunk Scarlet to trip on them. 

‘’Careful, careful, it’s just a few stairs we can do it-’’

‘’Yvie, I think I’ll-’’ And she fell. ‘’Ouch!’’

Yvie facepalmed and picked her up: ‘’Bridal style, remember?’’

Scarlet smiled, and as they got in the front door she started to babble - no surprise. But babble about them, about how Yvie was perfect, and about how happy she was; all of that while Yvie looked for her keys, but she couldn’t eye roll when Scarlet was being so cute.

‘’I love you-’’

It came out so naturally, especially with the alcohol. She wanted to say that since the day started and she saw Yvie’s face when she woke up - grumpy, because last exam was there and she wanted more sleep, but lovely. In fact, it seemed to start in the second she saw Yvie sketching in the hallways of college, or when they started to live together, or even in their dumb gay trajectory to get together… It was love, true love, Scarlet loved her so much that it came out so naturally of her mouth. She loved her flaws, her qualities, she wanted to be better with her, to spend her life with her…

But now she was worried. Worried of Yvie leaving, worried of it being too early, worried of ending up crying and drunk. It could be so awkward, it was too early for Yvie to be in love with her too, and it hurt so much. All of that especially because Yvie remained quiet, trying to process what Scarlet just said.

‘’Fuck, Yvie, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t supposed to say it out loud. Sorry, sorry sorry… I’m so fucking dumb I-’’ 

‘’...Scarlet’’

It hurt so bad. 

‘’Please don’t hurt me too much. Be soft okay?’’

‘’No, no, no! You understood everything wrong! I love you too, why would you even think I would hurt you, or leave, or have any negative feelings towards that?’’ Yvie gave her a fond smile and embraced her. 

‘’B-because it’s too early?’’

‘’Yes it is, but we lived together even before we started to date! Do you think we know the meaning of waiting? We were talking about how we would change our names get if we got married! I’m literally not surprised, I wanted to tell you that too but…’’ she sighed ‘’well I guess I had the same fear as you’’

‘’It’s the alcohol, baby! And if you told me that I would cry, but don’t tell anyone that I cry.’

‘’Still think you shouldn’t have drank that much. We need to put you in bed as soon as possible let me just find these dumb keys…’’

‘’I love you, Yvie Yvie! I love you!’’ 

Yvie laughed. ‘’I love you so much.’’ She kissed her, tenderly, calming. 

‘’I can’t wait to say that when I’m not drunk,’’ Scarlet yelled as soon as Yvie unlocked the door, coming inside to their home. ‘’But you’re still my bitch’’

Even drunk, she knew life felt sweeter, more colorful and beautiful now - and it wasn’t because of the alcohol. The only scent Scarlet could smell was that of their home. The lights were off, Yvie’s arms were around her, and her favorite music at the moment was her girlfriend’s heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> I disappeared for a while for a ton of reasons, one of them was that I moved out so I got without internet for a lot of days, the other one is a broken heart. Now I'm back and I wrote this very gay very emotional thing, hope you appreciated it <3   
> This is kinda of an epilogue for chemistry!scyvie so if you didn't read (chemistry) you don't need to - but I'd recommend if you wanna see more of these soft lesbians, and the whole feelings are chemicals!verse if you wanna see a bunch of soft lesbians on general sdfkjhjgfkhkjfdjgf   
> Thanks to the anon who requested this, to my amazing beta @ artificialmeggie, and to zyan for just existing - this is her bday gift in the end of all dfshjk


End file.
